1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club heads. More particularly the present invention relates to a slotted golf club head adapted to reduce the impedance of an obstruction of golf course hazards, course surface, or other obstacle, such as sand, water, grass, or turf, by allowing the obstruction to pass through the golf club head.
2. The Relevant Technology
Traditional golf clubs have been developed to deal with particular situations faced by golfers on a golf course. For example, drivers have been developed to provide the force and loft needed to drive a golf ball long distances. Putters have been developed to provide the accuracy needed to make close range shots while keeping the golf ball on the ground. Irons have been developed to provide mid-range distance while dealing with a variety of circumstances faced on the golf course.
Obstructions on the golf course pose some of the most vexing circumstances faced by golfers. Obstructions can be encountered as a result of the elements or as a designed aspect of the golf course. Examples of obstructions typically encountered include sand traps, water hazards, loose grass, or mud. Few, golf clubs have been adapted to efficiently deal with such hazards. For example, the club face of a sand wedge has been developed with a 56 degree slope to loft a golf ball out of a sand trap. The stroke used to lift the golf ball out of the sand trap is referred to as an “explosion shot” due to the fact that sand is lifted out of the trap with the ball. To successfully utilize the sand wedge during the “explosion shot,” the golfer must strike a position in the sand approximately two inches behind the golf ball. Even experienced golfers encounter trouble in executing the “explosion shot” with the precision needed to correctly loft the golf ball. Additionally, while the sand wedge is not particularly well adapted to deal with non-sand hazards, golfers use the sand wedge for non-sand hazards due to the absence of golf clubs adapted to deal with non-sand hazards. What is needed is a golf club head adapted to deal more efficiently with sand and non-sand hazards encountered on a golf course.